


Candy Man

by ughsastiel



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, edible panties, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	Candy Man

Sam had gotten home late that night, exhausted from the paperwork that came with his next case. He was even more disappointed when he came home to a completely empty apartment. The whole purpose he had moved to this building was because it was within biking distance of the office and Castiel was just a floor above.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a small package sitting on his counter with a small note one it. Sam plucked it from the box and read it.

Just Cas saying he brought it in between shifts and that he would be back close to nine. So Sam had about an hour to kill.

Sam heated up some vegetarian stirfry he made a couple days ago and sat down with it and the box. He took a few bites and fiddled with the box while he chewed, curiosity slowly getting the better of him. He quickly finished the rest of his food before opening the box.

Inside was an even smaller, but colorful box, "Kandie Undies". Sam stared at the package for a few minutes before shaking it to see if it may just be a gag gift from someone. He cautiously opened it and a small thong looking thing clinks onto his lap. Sam picked it up between two fingers and wiggled it. It was a candy thong, Castiel had ordered a candy thong and they got the address wrong.

Sam set the 'thong' down on a plate and milled around the room, unsure of how to feel about the candy covered underwear. He glanced at it as he cleaned up his dinner and eventually decided to surprise Cas.

He bit his lip nervously as he heard the lock click and the door open.

"Sam, I'm home." Cas called as he stepped in. 

"Hey Cas, c'mere." Sam grinned and took a deep breath. 

Cas walked into the room, jaw nearly dropping when he saw Sam clad in only the candy thong.

"How did you...? I thought I...oh god." Cas murmured. 

"I think you typed in the wrong address." Sam smirked, walking closer. "It's kinda weird to be honest, it's like those candy necklaces."

"Are you hard?" Cas asked softly, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, I was thinking you could suck me off, you know, after you get through the candy." Sam smiled, pulling Cas against him and leaning down for a kiss. "Want to try it?"

"Please." Cas nodded after breaking away from the kiss. He slid his hands down Sam's sides as he sunk to his knees.

"Someone's eager." Sam grinned, sliding his fingers into Cas's hair. 

Cas started nibbling at the candy along the hip, Sam shivering when Cas's teeth scraped across his skin. It took a full minute for Cas to even get to the crotch area and the anticipation was nearly visible. 

Cas licked a long stripe from the bottom of the area to the top, nuzzling Sam's light brown treasure trail before repeating. Sam could feel the warmth of Cas's tongue through the thong and swallowed back a groan.

"Fuck Cas." 

Cas started again, nibbling away at the candies until there was just flimsy elastic strings holding Sam's cock back. Cas licked his lips as he slipped the strings down and sucked the tip of Sam's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas!" Sam gasped, tightening his hold on Cas's hair and slowly rocking his hips.

Cas hummed around his cock and Sam felt his tongue flick over the his slit.

"Mmm, shit, 'm not gonna last long if you keep this up." Sam breathed, stroking Cas's hair.

Cas continued lavishing his cock, pulling off briefly to mouth at his balls before going back to his ministrations. It only took Sam a few more minutes before he was coming. Cas pulled off with an obscenely wet noise and Sam lazily kicked off what was left of the thong.

"That was..." Sam exhaled, sinking down next to Cas and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

"Delicious." Cas smirked, leaning against him after the kiss.


End file.
